


Simple

by Sparkette



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pheels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil survived the attack from Loki. At his job, he needs to have a word with Tony, but Tony confesses something to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet I wrote from the top of my head. Characters might be OOC, but this is just pure fluffiness. This is also on my deviantart.~ Enjoy~~~

"Stark, may I have a word with you?" said Agent Coulson. He returned to his job just a week ago, after being in SHIELD Medic for a while after the incident with Loki. He had a large scar from where he was stabbed by the God.

Brown eyes turned to the source of the voice. "Coulson!".

Phil was suddenly embraced by Tony Stark. The Agent, surprised, hugged back lightly. Before he could say anything, a pair of lips touched his forehead.His cheeks burned.

"Glad you're back Phil. I missed you" Tony said now kissing his cheek. Phil's lips tightened, but then relaxed. "Missed you too." he said coolly. Phil's blue-gray eyes darted around the room. He gasped when he was kissed by Tony. Phil touched his lips after the kiss ended. "What was that for?" he questioned.

"Simple Phil. I love you" Tony said and kissed him again.


End file.
